


Control is Overrated

by The_Winter_Writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Tony Stark, Coming Untouched, Don’t copy to another site, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Control, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Tony Stark, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Top Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Stephen always seemed in complete and utter control. That wasn't what Tony wanted—not right now.





	Control is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...it has been awhile since I posted anything! Hopefully everyone enjoyed the holidays and the new year is off to a great start.
> 
> Here's some IronStrange smut!

Tony only had mere seconds to appreciate the sight of Stephen losing his carefully crafted and _prized_ control before golden magic wrapped around him. It teased at the sensitive skin of his wrists and ankles—under his clothes, where it had shamelessly slipped, before it brushed over the swell of his ass and _teased_ at his slick hole.

His eyes rolled in pleasure, his cheeks flushed with it, as Stephen stalked towards him with sharp eyes and a predatory grace that Tony barely had time to admire.

There was just something about teasing an Alpha to the point of them losing all control and fucking him in the way that he _craved_. Sometimes, just sometimes, Tony desperately craved the feeling of an Alpha manhandling him, shoving him down like he was nothing more than a set of holes and fucking him until he couldn’t walk straight.

It had that instinctively submissive part of his brain, something evolution had deemed necessary for Omegas and Alpha typically took advantage of, _purring_ with satisfaction even when the face Tony put to the public, to the world, was dominant and uninterested in baring his throat to anyone.

Not right now. Right now Tony wanted to throw away his own control and give into the more instinctive part of himself.

He pushed into Stephen’s hands, wanting to shove his ass against the hard cock he _knew_ Stephen had trapped in his pants, but familiar magic kept him in place and his clothing ended up in a discarded pile banished across the room. Tony shivered as Stephen’s magic brushed more insistently against his slick hole, nudging its way inside, as the sorcerer wasted little time slipping two fingers inside of him and curling his other hand in Tony’s hair.

Tony happily went limp with a moan, muscles lax and body singing with anticipation, as Stephen effortlessly coaxed his hole loose and his body into a frenzy of increasingly desperate need. In any other case he _might_ be embarrassed by the sounds tumbling from his lips, from the way he was shamelessly begging an infuriately smug Alpha to fuck him like the ‘desperate needy Omega bitch’ the world like to paint Omegas as, but that was far from his mind.

The only thing Tony could focus on was the rich scent of Alpha and arousal, the press of fingers steadily filling him up and the warm line of an Alpha body pressing him down. He didn’t even notice he’d ended up bent over the arm of the couch, that Stephen’s clothes had joined his across the room, until the fingers inside of him slipped free and slick gushed out of him to stain his trembling thighs.

There was a sound of satisfaction, of Alpha _pride_ , at the sight of a needy Omega on offer. It only had Tony preening, pleased that he had a strong and smart and capable Alpha interested, as Stephen stepped up to him and shifted his body so he was unbalanced where he was draped over the couch.

A warm hand gripped his hip and the pressure of Stephen’s cock, wide and thick and delightfully large in the way Alphas were built, nudged at his loose hole. There wasn’t a pause, no more teasing, as Stephen fucked himself inside with a hard and fast stroke that had Tony’s eyes rolling and a keening kind of wail escaping him. It echoed in the large room, bouncing off the wall of windows, as Tony gripped the couch and his inner muscles clenched viciously down on the Alpha cock buried balls deep inside of him.

It was a pleasurable kind of pain, being too full too soon, and Tony reveled in it. His cheek brushed the seat cushion as he panted, whining low in the back of his throat, as warmth started to coil and twist inside of him even as each pant drew in more and more of Stephen’s mouthwatering scent.

 _I’m never going to hear the end of it from this smug bastard_.

The thought bounced through Tony’s mind the moment he realized what had happened. Stephen’s scent, his very presence, and the way Tony’s instincts were deferring quite happily to him had sent Tony into an early heat.

As warm hands gripped him, one staying at his hip and the other curling in his hair, Tony went pliant with a sigh that quickly turned to an abrupt moan when Stephen pulled back only to fuck back into him with a hard snap before the tall Alpha started pistoning his hips forward.

It was hard, fast and rough—exactly what Tony had wanted.

 _This_ was a carefully controlled Alpha losing control and going with his instincts—to fuck the arousal soaked Omega until he knotted.

He was more than sure, rather distantly, that he was moaning like a whore. Loud, desperate and hungry for more but Tony was above caring about that. The entire SI Board could have walked into the room and watched him giving into every single stereotype the world wanted everyone to believe defined an Omega—he wouldn’t have cared.

It felt so good.

To have magic coiled around him—not for the first time and certainly not for the last—as he was pounded into. The wet, filthy sounds of a thick Alpha cock swiftly fucking in and out of his slick soaked hole filled the room. It was loud enough that it almost, _almost_ , managed to drown out the sounds Tony was making as pleasure built and built and built inside of him along with the desperation of an Omega heat.

He could hear Stephen behind him, could feel the way that the fingers knotted in his hair tightened, as the Alpha neared his knot. Tony tried pushing back into each thrust, into taking Stephen _deeper_ because he wanted to feel that cock all the way to his throat he was so hungry for it, but the sorcerer had him on his toes and unbalanced as Tony could only take it.

Tony could only take it like a good Omega and the thought, the realization, had something in him melting with happiness.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.” Spilled out of his mouth. He could feel his orgasm twisting and burning inside of him, causing him to tense and his inner muscles to start clenching in anticipation of milking a knot, before he fell headfirst into it.

Every last nerve lit up, his mouth falling open and his body trembling as ecstasy rushed through him in a wave he never wanted to end.

He ended up a limp, whimpering mess as Stephen fucked him faster and faster and faster. It was the mindless, greedy and hungry way an Alpha too far gone to the instinct to fuck and breed fucked an Omega.

Tony could feel the way another orgasm built inside of him as a knot started to catch on his hole, tugging and teasing, until Stephen started to roughly rut up against him. The Alpha rumbled, fingers tightening as powerful hips moved, until a knot had been fucked inside of Tony’s hole and the hard ball started to swell. It stuffed him full, spread him wide open, and locked them together as Stephen started to come inside of him.

He came again.

The heat that had been building inside of him, still in the beginning stages, calmed and Tony sighed out in bliss.

Behind him, grinding against his ass and groaning in pleasure, Stephen loosened his grip while Tony’s inner muscles set about coaxing load after load of come from the Alpha knotted inside of him.

“ _Brat_.” Stephen’s voice was rough and thick with pleasure. Tony clenched down in retaliation earning a hiss and a groan of pleasure. The only thing he felt was the satisfaction of a good, hard fuck and the delightfully full feeling that came from having an Alpha cock knotted inside of him. The fondness he could hear in Stephen’s tone, mixed in with the pleasure of knotting, in that one word had warmth swelling inside of him. It made it easy to push into the hand brushing softly, _soothingly_ , through his mussed hair.

Idly he wondered if Stephen would be opposed to fucking him through the mattress for the rest of his heat.

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically the opposite of the last fic I posted. Figured I'd just post something that was pure smut, no need for plot. I'll try to do something longer soon but I have been ridiculously busy (planning/preparing to move is unfortunately time consuming) and it has cut into my free time used for writing.
> 
> Not sure if anyone was actually looking for pure IronStrange smut but if they were hopefully they liked this one! I thought these two could use a little fun and a chance to just...lose control.
> 
> Please leave a comment. I would love to hear what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
